The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery that can suppress gas generation and accompanying battery swelling, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery positive electrode, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery negative electrode, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery separator, an electrolyte for a non-aqueous electrolyte, and a method of manufacturing a non-aqueous electrolyte battery separator.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for small size and high capacity secondary batteries in accordance with the distribution of portable devices, such as video cameras or notebook-type personal computers. Secondary batteries in current use include a nickel-cadmium battery in which an alkali electrolytic solution is used and a nickel-hydrogen battery, but the battery voltage is low, about 1.2 V, and improvement of the energy density is difficult. Therefore, studies were made on a lithium metal secondary battery in which the lithium metal having the lightest specific weight among solid single-component substances, 0.534, an extremely low potential, and the largest current capacity per unit weight among metallic negative electrode materials was used.
However, in the secondary batteries in which lithium metal is used for the negative electrode, treelike lithium (dendrite) is precipitated on the surface of the negative electrode during charging, and grows according to the charging and discharging cycles. The growth of the dendrites not only degrades the charging and discharging cycle characteristics of the secondary battery, but also, in the worst case, cuts through the separating membrane (separator) which is disposed to prevent the contact between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. As a result, there are problems in that internal short-circuiting occurs, and the battery breaks due to thermal runaway.
In the past, an electrode material including a heteropoly acid was suggested. For example, PTL 1 suggests an electrode material provided with an ion associate including a heteropoly acid on the electrode surface in order to control the oxidation-reduction potential. In addition, PTL 2 describes that absorption of a heteropoly acid in carbon reduces leakage current and increases the charge capacity. In addition, PTL 3 describes that absorption of a heteropoly acid in carbon enables a reversible oxidation-reduction reaction, and increases the charge capacity without reducing the charge capacity of the carbon material.
PTL 4 describes that use of a polymer including a heteropoly acid improves the characteristics. PTL 5 describes that containing a heteropoly acid in a solid electrolyte realizes high charging properties, a high energy density, and the like. PTL 6 describes that containing a heteropoly acid in a complex film enables proton conduction at a high temperature.
Meanwhile, PTL 7 suggests an invention in which an aggregate of a heteropoly acid is used as an active material. PTL 8 describes that a heteropoly acid made to be insoluble in water is used as an active material. In PTL 7 and 8, it is considered that a thermal treatment of a heteropoly acid makes the heteropoly acid insoluble in a polymerized solvent.